The Time is Now ---- American Horror Story
by princesssaha
Summary: Violet finally decides to give Tate another chance. After waiting what seemed like forever for her to come around Tate will do anything and everything for her. When a new family moves in things change and Tate decides that the time is now and does the unthinkable. Unable to stop him, Violet questions if everything about him and tries to find a way to clean up his mess.
1. 1 Redemption

**Tate POV:**

_Heart shaped leaves that fell when you yelled_

_My heart fell like a ton of bricks smashing viola arvensis_

_Truth deep in the flesh_

_The vibrancy that once filled me no longer fills you_

_I blame myself that your life is through_

_I still love you_

_I tried to make you cling to life_

_I know the things I did wasn't right_

_I will pistol whip myself before I ever hurt anyone again_

_I am not the devil_

_But …_

_"__The devil is real, and he is not a little red man with horns and a tail, he can be beautiful, he's a fallen angel"_

_I'm just a fallen angel_

_Ready to spread my wings_

_Repent for you_

_Not having you makes me blue_

_I will never stop loving you_

_Come back to me_

_I will be everything you want me to be and more_

_But take all the time you need to baby_

_I will wait forever plus a century_

**I look up and see the blank stare in Violets eyes. That look on her face always scared me; yeah I know something scaring me is a stretch, although anything is possible, especially when you are in love. I mean I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about her and now that I had the chance to make things right I'm really hoping that she gives me another chance my eternity is nothing without Violet. I noticed her open her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then she stopped herself. I wonder what she was going to say…**

"Why would you even think I would give you second chance after all you've done Tate?! You essentially killed my mother! You murdered a bunch of kids! You kept the fact that I died from me! All you've ever done was lie and hurt people including me! So why Tate?! Give me one good god damn reason why!" Said Violet

**I stopped to think… thinking's never gotten me anywhere so let's just see where this goes…**

"I promise I'll change and I'm not just saying that, all those people I hurt are in the past and all that should matter is me and you! GOD DAMN VIOLET I LOVE YOU CANT YOU SEE THAT?! I can't lose you, without you I'm nothing." I said

**Shit… I'm crying again… **

"Why are you crying Tate?" Said Violet

"I can't help it… I love you I miss you and I want to be with you can't you just see it, I'm begging you just give me another chance." I said

"But…" Said Violet

"But what? I'll give you anything you want I give you the world even if it kills me again, I want you, I want us, I want a family." I said

"But that impossible Tate you know this." Said Violet

"Nothing is impossible… So what do you say?" I said

**Violet let out a sigh and just looked at me in disbelief. Can she just answer me already? These seconds feel like hours and it's been what feels like a millennium without her.**

"Okay…" Said Violet


	2. 2 Open House

"This the Victorian I was telling you guys about. There's a gazebo out back and if you knock it down then there will be enough room for a swimming pool. The yard is nice and big for the Stella and the dog. Speaking of Stella where is she?" Said Marcy

"She's with her grandparents. Honey what do you think of the place?" Said Julianne

"I think it's nice let's see the rooms." Said Chris

**_They travel upstairs as all the ghosts of the house observing who will be their next victims. _**

"So this will be Stella's room." Said Marcy

"Oh it's so big… but so dark. Let's paint the walls lavender and add flowers. Don't you think Ella will love it"

"Oh sounds wonderful"Said Marcy

**_They leave the room and Tate and Violet begin talking _**

"New people… and it sounds like they have a little girl" Said Violet

"Soon to be our little girl" Said Tate

"Don't say that, it's not nice. Plus she won't be ours" Said Violet

"But she will be. I'm sure she is a beautiful little girl just like her future mother." Said Tate

"Cut the shit Tate. Seriously. How will she ever be ours? What are you going to do? Kill an innocent little girl? Then drive the parents away so we can keep her to ourselves. Shit, why am I giving you ideas?" Said Violet

"Thanks Babe." Said Tate

"Don't call me that." Said Violet

"Fine." Said Tate

"Sorry, I'm not used to us yet…" Said Violet

"It's okay, no rush. Just do what you feel is right, I want you to be happy." Said Tate

"I know Tate, I believe you… but you do know that we don't have to have a child to be together. You don't have to go on this epic adventure of torturous homicide just to give me someone else's child." Said Violet

"But she will be ours, it'll be like were adopting. Come on Vi, just trust me on this one…" Said Tate

**_Echoing form downstairs _**

"So what do you say Chris?" Said Julianne

"Let's take it!" Said Chris

"Okay let's go back to my office and fill out the paper work." Said Marcy

**_Tate looks at Violet _**

"Time to plan our adoption my love" said Tate

"Don't call me that." Said Violet

**Tate's POV **

_**I cant believe that this is happening, I finally got her back. Hopefully this works...**_


	3. 3 Mothers Day

Vivian: Violet come here! I need to talk to you

_**From upstairs**_

Violet: Okay mom, be right there! …

Tate: Wait…

Violet: Yes Tate?

Tate: When are you going to tell her, I don't want to keep meeting you in secret? I don't want to hide from the world. It's bad enough were stuck in this place for eternity, can't we just be happy. Can't we just be open with how we feel about each other? We should we hid form your mom and dad?

Violet: You're right Tate; I'll tell her… just not today it's Mother's Day, I'll let have her day and tell her tomorrow.

Tate: Okay…

_**Violet goes downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother is waiting for her **_

Vivian: Violet.. DON'T lie to me

Violet: Okay ? …

Vivian: Are you seeing Tate again

Violet: What is it to you ?!

Vivian: Yup, I knew it! How are you going to tell your father? Why would you trust him again? He hurt me so much Violet !

Violet: I know mom… I'm sorry… but I love him

Sorry that this chapter is really short and not every eventful. I kinda had to jump to the point, I have been so busy with school. Its not even over! This summer I will be working so I wont have a lot of time but I will try to upload a chapter at least every week, maybe two. Sorry guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing i really appreciate it. :)


	4. 4 Revelations Part 1

The sun began to rise. The gleaming light shined down into the room and on to the bed where Tate and Violet slept. After months of a brutal battle over the house the Valentine's are finally moving in. Now Tate can put his devious plan into action.

I stretched and said "Good Morning Vi."

"Good Morning" Violet said with a smile.

"The birds are singing, the sun is rising. What a beautiful day..."

**Suddenly I heard the door open. Sounds of joy and laughter, youthfulness filled the house. I knew that they were here. Our daughter is here...**

"Violet, soon she will be ours. Just give it time." I told her

"But what ... I don't know. I still don't know how I feel about this. About you taking that girl..." said Violet

"Vi don't worry everything will turn out just fine."

**I continued to repeat everything will be fine in my head as i walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Then I thought to myself what if Vi is right...**

_Sorry for such a short chapter I've been busy with school but I'm working on a a project which involves fan-fiction and short stories so i will be writing more. AND TRUST ME THE CHAPTERS WILL GET BETTER _


	5. 5 Revelations Part 2

**I exited the bathroom and walked downstairs. I was still debating Violets' point of view. I wanted coffee for some reason but I know it will go right through me. I heard the door open as Violets light steps wandered down the stairs. If we don't want them to see us they wont, I have to remember that. I don't have to make myself visible for anyone since the Harmon's are all dead. Speaking of Mr. and Mrs. Harmon I haven't talked to them in a while... but that's beside the point. Back to Stella and the Valentines'. They are talking in the living room. I haven't been listening or paying attention to my surroundings. Violets just staring at me as I begin to tune into the conversation in the other room. **

"Where should we put the TV?" Said Chris

"I guess we can put it here." Said Julianne

**Their moving their things in... my thoughts paused for a moment and turned to Violet.**

"I'm going to gain Stellas' trust, shes going to be our daughter. I'm going to get these idiots out of our house and we will live happily ever after. No questions asked... I haven't talked to your parents in a while, I know it wont go over well. I still feel that we should sit down and explain to them we are serious about being together. I want their blessing, if we are going to start a family together. Please don't tell them that I'm doing this or that we will have a family yet. It will make matters worse. I need to gain back their trust." I said

**With that I left Violet in the kitchen and headed upstairs she followed not saying a word, probably not sure what to say. I stopped and turned. **

"Why so silent?" I said

"Not sure what to say... I don't know how to take you taking charge like that." Said Violet

"That is just the most sensible way I could put it" I said back

**I turned back around and continued upstairs. I went into our room and laid down. I'll just wait till they are done upacking...**


End file.
